1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of aircraft manufacturing and, in particular, to a modular design for an aircraft providing an increase in structural commonality while retaining high performance in a single aircraft to architecture designed for multiple missions.
2. Description of Related Art
The typical aircraft is designed for a few, relatively common mission, for example, a passenger airliner can be converted into a cargo aircraft by removing the passenger seats and increasing the size of the doors. In fact, they can be converted into military refueling aircraft, but with notable structural changes. Of course different weapons systems can be loaded on the wings of military aircraft. Military bombers can have their bomb bays constructed to convert to multiple different weapons carriage systems (e.g. rotary launcher assemblies or bomb rack assemblies). However, none of these aircraft are designed to accomplish multiple missions through being configured in the production line for traditionally different missions. Flying wing type aircraft are generally characterized as having an integrated central portion (fuselage in conventional aircraft) and wings wherein both produce lift. The aerodynamic efficiency of flying wing aircraft is well established.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,464 Aircraft With Removable Structural Payload Module by E. Rutan discloses an aircraft design wherein a center portion of the fuselage containing the payload is removable and a larger section can be installed. The aircraft also has provisions for adding wing tip extensions to provide additional lift. However, this concept is not particularly new. Commercial airliners are manufactured such that fuselage sections can be added to increase the number of passengers that can be carried. Typically, this requires larger engines and or an increase in wing length.
Furthermore, none of these concepts disclose an aircraft design that is modular and primarily only modifies a portion of the fuselage which carries the payload. In particular, an aircraft design that allows an aircraft to be made into a transport, bomber, or refueling aircraft while maintaining the same external dimensions of the aircraft, and with little effect on overall performance thereof.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a highly common airframe with modular elements for mobility (including short take-off and landing airlift or in-flight refueling) and attack missions that minimize construction changes within the major structural components
It is a further object of the invention to provide a modular designed flying wing type aircraft.